Trust Me, I'm A Professional
by Lizzii-STALKER of DARKNESS
Summary: What would happen if Kurt hadn't been the one to spy on the Dalton Academy Warblers? Let's pretend for a while that Kurt didn't go; that to save himself some time Kurt hired some one to spy for him. Now that this theory is in your mind, go and read The Spy's story.


**A/N: This is a story of Glee Club espionage. I do not own anything Glee including but not limited to characters, places, and the plan of spying. I do own The Spy please read & review. Now... let the espionage begin!**

_~The Meeting~Chapter One~_

Kurt knew almost none of the other Glee Club members thought him capable of spying, and honestly he didn't like the thought of it anyways; Kurt also knew that even fewer people would think him capable of hiring someone to spy for him, but that was exactly his plan, the whole reason for him being at The Lima Bean only half an hour before closing. He didn't know who to expect; he had called an ad titled -Professional & Discreet- and spoken to an E. who, after hearing the situation, had said

"Go to The Lima Bean tonight an hour half before closing. Look for the person in the far corner wearing all black, my face will be hidden." This lead to him, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, walking to the farthest corner of the cafe where he could see a person sitting. Before he could say a word the person, who he presumed to be male, spoke.

"Go get a coffee Mr. Hummel; coffee goes great with espionage." Giving a small nod Kurt went to order a non-fat mocha. Drink in hand he took a seat cross from this E. . when he spoke it was in a softer than usual voice.

"So, Mr. Figuer-" He is cut off by the man across from him.

"Please Mr. Hummel, try not to say my name until an arrangement is worked out. If you must address me use ELF, if you could. Espionage is tricky business and discretion goes beyond my silence." ELF takes a drink of his coffee with his face still hidden. Kurt nods.

"Ofcourse...ELF." He has the smallest smile as he says this and sips his coffee before continuing.

"So, as I mentioned over the phone, I'm looking for someone who can infiltrate the Dalton Academy Warblers and report back their skill level, strengths, weaknesses, possibly even videos. I need this to not trace back to McKinley though. Price is of little matter. Can you do this?" He watched carefully, now able to distinguish eyes out of the darkness that is ELF's face. He watches as ELF nods seeing a sparkle in his eyes.

"I can do this job Mr. Hummel, and no one will be able to connect this to you or McKinley. As for price, there is a down payment of $20.00; this is the discretion and labor fee. Once the information has been collected it will be $5.00 for each subcategory of information. Overall, your fee, including the down payment, will be approximately $50.00; this is based on an estimation of $30.00 worth of information going from what you stated as necessary. The work will begin once the down payment is released. Any questions, comments, or concerns Mr. Hummel?" As he speaks ELF examines Kurt slowly with his eyes; Kurt can see this and allows the smallest smirk.

"My only question is how will this be untraceable?" Kurt watched as the sparkle seemed to appear brighter in ELF's eyes and he stood.

"That is something best discussed outside, especially since The Bean is closing." Kurt stood and nodded for ELF to lead. As they walk out Kurt watches ELF's hips and back studying the nearly effeminate walk. They reach a motorcycle parked right next to Kurt's Navigator and ELF leans on the Harley. Kurt leans on the side of his truck and cocks an eyebrow. ELF pushes his hood off and smirks. Kurt gasps slightly.

"You see Mr. Hummel, you are meeting with Elizabeth Figueroa, your newest friend. The new boy at Dalton will be Eleazar Figueroa. No one will question him calling his twin sister's best friend to check on her; and no one will question you being friends with a Buckle store clerk. Simple, yes?" Kurt is silent as he processes what this girl, yeah ELF's a girl apparently, told him. He blinks.

"Simple yes, but if I might question, do you actually have a brother, and why didn't you correct my assumption of your gender?" He is still trying to process as he asks this, he was sure the voice was that of a male. ELF, or Elizabeth as it seems, laughs.

"Well, Kurt, may I call you Kurt? I do have a brother but he is not my twin nor is he old enough for espionage. I did not correct you because I do not like labels, including gender. I can be more male than female just as I can be more female than male. Yes, I am a female biologically, though." The voice she uses now is feminine, not particularly high or lilting, but definitely female. Kurt smiles and nods. He holds a $20.00 bill in his hand as he holds it out to shake.

"Well, Elizabeth, it was great getting to know you. I can't wait till we hang out again." He smiles as Elizabeth winks and shakes his hand smoothly taking the $20.00 as she disengages.

"Me neither Kurt. See you soon." With that Kurt watched as she mounted the beast of a motorcycle, pulled on a helmet, and drove off. Once she was out of sight Kurt climbed into his Navigator and drove home.

**A/N: So, end chappie one. Who liked it? Shocked? Maybe have a suggestion? Well, leave a review and let me know.**

-*Liz*


End file.
